


what’s your fantasy

by onemorepineapple



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance, Sex Shop, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Smut, Some pining, a little fluff, but mostly filth, but spoiler alert they marvin gaye and get it on, some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemorepineapple/pseuds/onemorepineapple
Summary: Of sexual tension and sex toys and sex games— working with your crush at a sex shop has its advantages.“Let’s play a game.”“You want to play hot and spicy dice?”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 45
Kudos: 154





	what’s your fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so soorrrryyyyy. authorizedfics tweeted “sex shop au” and i took it upon myself to do this i— jakaksksk.
> 
> 01/24/21- updated with artwork i'm so excited!!!!

Illustration by [@vaLecchita](https://twitter.com/evxrlong)

DO NOT REPOST!!

* * *

  
She takes a step back and overlooks the display of dildos with a sharp eye. Humming, she rearranges a couple of the toys and nods when they’re organized to her liking. She moves to the next box filled with the latest copies of the _Icha Icha_ series, setting a couple aside for the customers she knows will stop by first thing in the morning to purchase.

“Only you could make arranging dildos an artform Haruno.”

Laughing, Sakura looks over at her co-worker, who is arranging a spot on the counter for the shipment of numbing candies they got in. “Don’t act like I can’t see you meticulously planning how to organize that display _or_ ,” she motions towards the left corner of the store, “how you took two hours to set up the rope and ties section.”

He shrugs and continues to rearrange the counter and when the door chimes she resumes unpacking as the couple approaches Sasuke. It’s always a toss up on who the customers choose to speak to regardless of gender or if they’re an individual or couple. Although sometimes, she’ll get an overzealous customer and he’ll get a haughty patron who offers to buy them products or take things back to their place and sometimes teenagers try to sneak in but they’re usually few and far between. Most customers are either confident in what they want, curious to try something new, or unsure and hesitant. They always leave with a grin on their faces though. 

She peers over at Sasuke (who looks as stoic as ever helping the couple choose which sex swing would be the most efficient and she think sometimes his blase attitude is why people gravitate to him) and chews on her lip, taking in his disheveld inky black hair, the piercings in his ears, the way his black shirt clings to his muscles and how the short sleeves show off his crow and snake tattoos, before settling on his dark denim jeans and, despite the slight bagginess, she can still make out the outline of his ass.

Blowing out a sigh, she sets her attention on reading the synopsis of _Icha Icha Fantasy_. Sasuke’s a great coworker and she can say with utter confidence now, friend. It took them a little while to get into a rhythm but once he opened up to her (because of her incessant pestering as he likes to remind her), well, she would say things have gotten better but she’s not really sure. The more time they spend together (either at work or studying or going out to eat or hanging with their friends) the more she realizes her feelings are crossing the line of wanting him as _more_ than a friend and she’s starting to become a blushing, rambling mess of a person when she’s around him (and she sells shit like clit simulators and anal rings like what the fuck). 

The couple leaves, new sex swing and bright grins in tow, so she bounces over to the counter, eyeing the suckers. Whatever she has an interest in, Jiraiya, the owner, lets her damage out the product to try (like the candies) or take home (she scored this wonderful vibrator that made Ino jealous because it was a limited edition).

“Is that a new flavor I see?” Green eyes peek into the box and she squeals. “Oooh! Damage one out for me, please~.”

He sighs and rolls his eyes. “Fine, but you better not complain when you take a drink of water and it spills all over you.”

“Oh, psh. These aren’t as numbing as those other suckers, I’m sure I’ll be fine and thank you~.” She plucks the sucker from his hand and tosses the wrapper in the trash, popping it in her mouth and recommences her stocking.

He’s trying very hard not to stare at the way her tongue swirls around the sucker or how her lips pucker and make a little _pop_ when she pulls it out of her mouth. Really, he’s trying so very hard but he can see the color of the lollipop staining her tongue and lips and-

The lights flicker, causing them both to look up, then outside at the storm raging on behind the doors. 

“It’s really coming down out there,” she muffles out between jostling the candy from one cheek to the other. “That’s like the fifth time the lights have flickered.”

“Hn.” 

He sees her roll her eyes at his lack of response and she sticks her tongue out, blowing a raspberry and he thinks of ten different scenarios he could do with her outstretched appendage before grunting and taking out more of the damned candies to set on the display.

It’s when she bends over to pick up the now empty box that he rues the day Jiraiya started selling schoolgirl outfits because Sakura took it upon herself to dig up her old uniform and wear it to _promote the kink and entice inquiring minds_. The dark blue skirt barely covers her to begin with but now he’s in clear view her red, lacy panties and-

He runs a hand over his face and through his hair.

Working here isn’t the issue, he’s indifferent to the basis of the shops’ trades (to each his own, he’s not one to judge people for their sexual preferences or how they get off), but working with _her_ and her bubblegum pink hair, and her green green eyes, and her bright personality and her perfectly round ass and-

When she disappears into the backroom he leans against the counter and takes several deep breaths to calm himself down. 

* * *

“I still can’t feel my tongue,” she states a couple of hours later as they’re sitting behind the counter, watching the rain pour down and lightning flash in the dark sky. 

“What did I say about complaining?” 

“Augh, I’m _not_ , I’m just stating something damn,” she sticks her tongue out at him.

“Hn.” 

Augh. “I thought we talked about that _hn_ thing, Uchiha. You’re supposed to use your words, remember?”

He shoots her a deadpanned look. “You’re being annoying again, Haruno.”

She flicks him off.

After a few minutes of listening to the rain pound against the roof of the building and the thunder boom in the sky, she opens her mouth to speak when the lights flicker and they’re coated in silence and darkness.

“Well, shit.”

He mumbles out _i’ll go check the generator_ as she takes her phone to use as a flashlight and starts to gather candles. He emerges from the backroom with no such luck and grabs a lighter from the cabinet beneath the counter and lights them. Soon, the store is cast with a low hue of orange, yellow, and shadows and the aroma of _black velvet_ and _vanilla pleasure_ fills their senses. 

“I guess we won’t be seeing any more customers today…” She pads over to the door and locks the entrance, glancing up at the dark grey clouds, the rain pouring so heavily it’s difficult to make out anything.

“Aa. And we can’t go home because we need the electricity to cash out the deposit for the day.” So he’s stuck here in the dark with his crush, surrounded by sex toys, romantic candles and a dimly lit room. Fucking great. 

They settle behind the counter, phones in hand, and wait.

Her nails tapping on the counter echoes in the silence and at the fifth fidget and cross of her legs, he glares.

“Speak your mind, Haruno.” He knows her well enough to know when she wants to ask him something but doesn’t know how to broach the topic.

With a groan, her tapping stops. “I hate it when you do that,” at his inquisitive look she gestures to all of him, “when you do _that_ \- like you know what I’m thinking or something.”

“You make it easy to read you, Haruno. Plus we’ve been working together for how long? Now ask your damn question.”

“Fi _ne,_ god. Okay so, what’s your favorite thing in here to use at home, you know, for yourself?” The question comes out jumbled and her cheeks heat because she can’t believe she’s actually asking him this but like they _do_ work in a sex shop together so… 

His eyes widen slightly and he turns his head away from her, resting his chin on his hand, grumbling out, “What makes you think I even use any of the products?”

“What!” She leans forward, squinting to try and get a read on him. “You’re telling me you don’t masterbate? Please, as if I believe that- now come on, spill!” This was not really where she wanted to go with the conversation but too late to back out now.

Of all the topics of discussion for her to pick… Exasperated, he responds, “I didn’t say I don’t masterbate, Haruno. I said I don’t use any of the products.” 

“Oh... “ 

He can feel his ears heat at the admission, which is ridiculous because _well_ _hello surrounded by fake dicks and fake pussy_ it’s literally his job to sell this shit and he’s even had conversations with customers about how they could pleasure themselves better but fuck admitting _he_ pleasures himself and talking about it with _her_ is- is fucking _embarrassing_.

The air shifts and in a moment of nervousness, she blurts out,

“I get it, I have like two vibrators that I use and I mean I’ve thought about purchasing some of the dildos we have but honestly they’re pretty intimidating,” they both glance at the giant (extra extra large) purple dildo suctioned to the counter, “but like yeah sometimes all you need is your hand and fingers and,” oh god just shut her up now _what the fuck is she saying_ , “like sometimes the batteries die halfway through so gotta rely on good old fashioned means to-” please, please put her out of her misery, “-to get the job done and-”

“Haruno.”

She squeaks out a _hm._

“Shut up.”

Mouth clamped shut, she gazes at him unbelieving that she just rambled on like an idiot and she’s sure if she didn’t have a massive crush on him it’d be like talking to Ino or Naruto and they’d laugh it off or something but for whatever reason he- She squints. The light from his phone shines on his features and-

“Are you blushing!”

His back straightens and he tosses her a glare, “tch,” and looks back down on his phone.

“You are!” Something akin to relief washes over her because at least she’s not the only one slightly embarrassed about it but also, “Why are you even embarrassed? I’m the one that’s talking about it...” 

After a moment's pause, she muses, “You know, I haven’t seen you blush since that time Jiraiya asked you for a favor- oh! Which you still haven’t told me about by the way.”

“Because it’s none of your damn business.” Fuck him his ears are _burning._

“Yes it is! What, he like asked you to model for him or something?” 

“Haruno,” he says as a warning and when he turns to her and sees her bright, shimmering green eyes and pouty lips he sighs, defeated. “Not a word to anyone about this. Especially the fucking dobe.”

She motions to her mouth like she’s pulling a zipper closed. “Not a peep!”

Running a hand through his hair, he points over at the display of dildos she organized earlier and mutters out, “He asked for a mold.”

“A mold?” She follows his finger to the newest dildo they received in, the one that is more realistic than the others even though the colors are red and black and it’s one of the larger ones they have and, “ _Oh_.”

Oh my god.

_Oh my god._

She unconsciously squeezes her thighs together and grabs her phone to distract herself from the direction her thoughts are going. _Holy fuck._

Meanwhile, Sasuke is staring at his phone, unfocused. He didn’t _mind_ offering his dick up as a mold for a product and the pay Jiraiya offered was way too good to pass up but _fuck_ what is it about admitting this shit to her that has his brain scrambling. For fuck’s sake.

The air slips into a heavy silence.

* * *

After an hour of distracting herself by mindlessly (and basically blindly because it’s still dark) dusting and tidying up the store, she comes across their game section. She mulls over the different ways this could go but by the end of her thoughts she thinks _fuck it_ she’s already embarrassed herself what more could possibly be said? Grabbing a couple of games, she walks determinedly behind the counter and plops on her stool.

Sasuke looks up from his phone as she drops the boxes on the counter.

“Let’s play a game.”

She’s trying to kill him. “You want to play _hot and spicy dice_?”

“What! No! Fuck, I didn’t mean to-” god _why_. Groaning, she pushes the box to the side and holds the other one up to a candle. “I meant to grab the _would you rather_ but this will work…” 

The title reads _secrets and sins._

“You sure about this, Haruno?” Because he sure as fuck is _not._

“I mean not like we have anything better to do, Uchiha. Besides, it’ll give us a better opportunity to learn more about the other.” In an intimate way. 

This is a bad idea.

She rips open the plastic as he lights more candles. Pulling out the first card, she knows this is a bad fucking idea. 

“Who do you uh… who do you think about when you masterbate?” She clears her throat a couple of times and swallows, throat desert dry.

“Am I supposed to answer that or are you?” His voice is a little strained and he most definitely does not want to tell her that because _she’s_ the one he thinks about and has thought about for the past however many months.

“I uh I guess we both can answer?”

Thunder crashes, loud and quaking and the rain pours heavily against the small shop.

“I’ll uh… It’s someone we know.” It’s him. She thinks about him and now that she has a more accurate vision of what he _looks_ like- well her evenings just got a whole lot spicier.

“...Same.”

The card slaps down on the table. “Okay! First question down, that wasn’t so hard.” Neither question or disclose any further information regarding their vague answers.

He picks out a card and _fucking seriously_. “How often do you masterbate?”

…

“Like…” she counts on her fingers, mulling over the last week. It was actually a little more than normal because Sasuke bought her anmitsu to cheer her up when she thought she failed her exam and when he left she had a fantasy that he let her eat it off him... “Uh three or four times a week?”

She’s definitely trying to kill him.

“...mine’s about the same.”

Cool.

Cool cool cool cool.

When they finally meet each others’ eyes, she bursts into a fit of laughter and he smirks.

“We’re being ridiculous, right?”

“Aa.”

The atmosphere lightens a little and she plucks out another card. “Oh! Here’s a good one, what’s your fantasy?”

_You_ he wants to say but leans onto the counter, thinking about his sexual fantasies. All of them involve her. Having been quiet too long, she fills in the silence.

“I’ve always dug the old west vibe. Like I’m a cowgirl, a bandit on the run and I’m being chased after by this sexy, rough sheriff,” it’s him, he’s the sheriff, “and when he catches me,” his obsidian eyes burn into her, hot and triumphant, “he ties me up with his rope,” after stripping her down, checking for weapons, “and states how good I am at riding a horse halfway around the world,” while he finger fucks her, “and I say something like, I know something I can ride faster or-” 

She’s not sure what to make of the look he’s giving her but it goes straight in between her legs.

“-or uh,” she swallows and maybe it’s the shadows from the candles but his eyes look darker, blacker, drilling into her, and her skin breaks out in goosebumps, “maybe like two samurais on opposite ends of a war, like star crossed lovers or something. I don’t know, Ino says I’m lame and my imagination is lacking but yeah those uh- those are my… my fantasies…”

He’s contemplating on what to respond with _how does he even respond to that_ and the longer he waits, the more his cock starts to twitch to life because he can’t think about anything else but her touching herself or what she’d look like in that cowgirl outfit on display in the window and that’s just another fantasy she’s going to star in when he’s finally at home in his bed.

It’s her own damn fault for making things awkward and apparently she just has to make things _more_ awkward but- but the way he _looked_ at her and the way his body is so tense she has to wonder if- if maybe _maybemaybemaybe_ -

In a voice barely above a whisper, she trembles out, “It’s you… you’re the one I think about.” 

His eyes snap to hers _he’s the one she thinks about_. His insides heat and without any hesitation in his actions, he places a hand on her neck and yanks her towards him, crashing their mouths together and his lips are like fire, searing onto hers months of stolen glances, of shared laughs and visions of her bright smiles, of her invading every corner of his mind with her sunshine and warmth. Her arms wrap around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair and the sound of the stool screeching and crashing to the floor echoes as he stands and pulls her body to his.

The moments of watching him work harder than anyone she knows, the sight of him offering her the briefest of smiles after a stressful day, and the memories of him encouraging her to continue pour out of her and when he pulls away, she’s gasping, lightheaded, trembling from the emotions consuming her. Breaths mingling, they stare at each other as the flames flutter around them, orange and yellow hues highlighting their faces and in an act of boldness and _fuck it she wants him and he wants her_ , she moves one of his hands down to her leg, sliding it up her thigh until his warm palm falls on her laced covered cheek and squeezes.

Their lips reconnect, _hungry, needy_ and his other hand smoothes over her thigh, hoisting her up to sit on the counter. Legs wrapping around his waist, she parts her lips, deepening the kiss and he angles his face to the side, bumping his nose against hers. He thrusts his tongue in her mouth and in a dizzying, feverous dance they tangle and explore and he thinks she’s a drug because he’s intoxicated by her taste and he grips her ass, fingers slipping under the lace, causing her to grind against him and he wants _moremoremore_. He brings his hands down to her thighs, parting her legs further and rocks into her. Their kiss breaks when she lets out a moan, her head thrown back. 

She nearly just came. His hands smooth over her skin and his cock _fuck_ she can feel it twitching through his pants and his tongue is like velvet against hers, she’s slick and hot and pulsing and teetering on the edge. Fingers digging into her flesh, he moves her against him again and again and oh god she’s so close so-

An orgasm rips through her, white flames bursting behind her closed eyes and her mouth opens to let out a small cry. 

He gapes at her, watching as she pants and when her trembling subsides she buries her face in his neck, thoroughly embarrassed. That was way too quick, she was barely stimulated but just the thought of him- she lets out a pained groan when his chest vibrates from a chuckle and lifts her head up.

Breath hot against her ear, he whispers, “I’ll take that as a challenge.”

Her body hums in anticipation. “Challenge to what?”

“To see how many times I can make you come before the lights turn back on.” He nips at her ear and trails his tongue down her neck, latching his mouth onto her pulse.

Oh fuck.

As he sucks on the soft part of her neck, her eyes roll and land on the dice game. 

“Sa-Sasuke, what if-”

Her sentence is interrupted when he shoves his tongue into her mouth again because his name was like a sweet symphony coming from her lips. Her lips are red and swollen by the time he pulls away and he admires the flush on her cheeks, the dazed look in her eyes, and his fingertips trace the edge of her panties, teasing. 

“What were you going to say, Sakura?” His voice is _low, rough_ and her nipples react instantly.

It’s really difficult to think after he just kissed her like that and he’s playing with the hem of her panties and his lips are plump and looking damn ready for her to suck on. 

“Uhm I- do you want to play _hot and spicy_?”

He smirks and she’s pretty sure she just experienced a tiny orgasm.

* * *

Between kissing and rearranging the store and more tangling of tongues and laying out one of the hideous shag rugs from the backroom and he made her come _again_ and she in turn unzipped his pants _holy fuck_ and pumped him nice and _stupid_ with her soft, magical hands- it takes them a while to get situated. 

“Okay so, you roll the blue dice and I’ll roll the pink and I guess we can forgo the location ones since well,” her hand waves around and then she looks down and glances up at him. “Should we… get rid of our clothes?”

He contemplates this for a moment because he’s already reeling and wanting to do nothing more than fuck her speechless and feel how wet and tight she is and watching her strip well, he has a lot of patience but he’s also been dreaming about this moment for months… But he also knows that one of the dice reads _sex_ and it’ll happen anyway so why not play a round first.

He yanks off his shirt and her mouth parts in an _oh_ and flustered, she averts her gaze, removing her clothes _he’s more toned than she thought._ The candle flames dance around them, casting shadows along the walls and their bodies as they sit across from each other, naked and greedily drinking each other in. 

“I’ll go first,” she picks up the pink dice and tosses it on the rug.

He throws the blue and of course it has to land on that. The words _lick_ and _penis_ stare back at them. She nibbles on her bottom lip before leaning forward, half crawling over to him until she’s situated in front of his crossed legs and his cock throbs and aches as his eyes zero in on her breasts and nipples.

She thinks her luck has turned around because she was hoping this would happen and reaches to the left where she tossed down a numbing spray and quickly spritzes it down her throat, instantly feeling it numb (she grabbed the one Ino always raves about so she knows it’s fast working and effective).

“Sakura, what are you doing? It says lick you don’t- fuck- _fuck_ -”

Her tongue drags along the length of him and she flattens it on his tip, tasting his precum and with a smile, closes her mouth around him, taking him deeper and deeper and _fuck he’s so big_ until he’s all the way in her mouth and throat. She hears him groan, _long, guttural_ and his fingers dig into her scalp as she slowly moves her way back up, only to go back down, repeating the motions once, twice and after a third time, she sits up, wiping her mouth and the tears from the corners of her eyes with a smirk on her face.

He’s panting, fingers still tangled in her hair having just experienced the most intense pleasure of his life. The way her throat constricted around him, the way her mouth circled him, still swollen and red from making out, the sounds she made, and he was fucking about to-

“That- was _not-_ what the dice- the dice told you to do,” he grunts out between pants.

Cheekily she gloats, voice hoarse, “Are you complaining?”

Fuck no. But he still glares at her and once he’s calmed down, they pick up the dice and roll. 

_Nibble nipples_.

She barely has time to process the words before she lets out a cry, body tingling with the sensation of his teeth sinking into her rosy bud. He nibbles _oh he nibbles_ and with his other hand, he cups her unattended breast and tweaks her nipple, alternating between the two. When he pulls back, he smirks at her heaving chest, planting a kiss atop each soft mound.

They roll ( _kiss lips_ ) and their tongues wind around the other, caressing, mouths moving eagerly, further erupting their bodies into flames-

And roll ( _suck neck)_ and he has no qualms about leaving a mark or two or three much to her protest-

And roll ( _stroke penis_ ) and his patience is running _thin_ as her hands stroke and stroke and her thumb pushes on his tip-

And roll ( _l_ _ick lips)._ He takes it upon himself to interpret that as he pleases, pressing her back onto the rug, throwing her legs over his shoulders and licks and licks and _licks_ and she tastes so good he doesn’t want to stop and she’s so _reactive,_ words incoherent and jumbled, crying out his name like a prayer when he swirls his tongue over her small bundle of nerves and she quakes from the rapture, like she’s falling from heaven.

And roll ( _nibble neck_ )-

And roll ( _kiss nipple_ )-

And roll-

_Sex._

“Fucking finally,” he growls, mouth hot and hungry against hers.

She stands on her knees, straddling his lap as he sits up, legs crossed, and when she feels the tip of him at her core, she starts to sink down _oh fuckfuckfuck_ her vision dots, walls expanding to take him in before they start to clamp and tighten when he’s fully inside. He lets her rest for a moment, forehead pressed to hers, eyes closed because she feels _so so good_ and maybe _he_ needs this moment so he doesn’t lose his shit so early on. 

When he opens his eyes he sees _greengreengreen_ and she places her hands on his cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss as she slowly starts to move her hips. Lightning flashing in the background, illuminating their bodies and he thinks maybe the lightning struck him because his body, his nerves are sparking and flaring to life with each grind of her hips, with every contraction of her walls around his cock. When she slams down on him he molds their lips together, inhaling her moans into his lungs like she’s the air he needs to breathe.

The rain flows down from the heavens and beneath the pattering, their shadows dance; beneath the thunder, their lips release cadences of moans and breathes and _pleasepleaseplease._

She sees a galaxy beneath his onyx pools, a vast system of dark matter and stellar remnants and they’re pulling her in, gravitating her towards the brink of floating in infinite space. Her walls convulse and she’s free falling between the dust and stars, calling out his name as he flicks his tongue on her nipple and she’s thrown into another galaxy of stars, _so many stars._ When she falls back down to earth, he’s lying her on her back, whispering dirty nothings into her ear, rocking his hips against her like a wave against the shore.

Her pupils are blown, black taking over emerald and all he can do is watch her face, drink her in like rain after a drought. Her hands are like two wild animals, clawing and digging into his back and it only increases the build of the euphoria expanding from beneath his bones, soaring it’s way through his body like a hawk ascending into the sky. She tightens around him again and he’s a ship being wrecked at sea, a flood of waves crashing through him, intense and consuming. 

He hovers over her, heavy breaths mingling, sweat coating their bodies.

“Fuck,” she whispers out, unable to fully grasp what just happened between them. “That- that was-”

He wonders if maybe her skin, her lips, her fluids are drugs because he’s never felt that way, that was-

“An experience,” he finishes for her. 

* * *

It takes them a while to collect themselves and when they do, their legs tangle, fingers entwine, and pulses lock against the other as they lay on the rug, listening to the flood of rain still descending down on them.

When she speaks, her voice is raspy, coarse, “You never answered my question earlier.”

“Which one?” His other hand plays with her soft hair, pink strands tumbling from his fingers like a waterfall.

“What’s your fantasy?”

A kiss brushes her forehead and she feels his lips curve.

“You.”

Her heart skips eight beats.

“Just me? No like schoolgirl kink where you spank me for being a bad bad girl?”

He snorts out a laugh. “Though I will admit your damn outfit today was enticing, I wouldn’t say I’m into the schoolgirl thing. I don’t particularly care for the extra details of my fantasies,” he shrugs and a kiss plants on the top of her head. “You’re the only detail I need, Haruno.”

Breathless, she sits up and stares at him. “I didn’t take you for a romantic, Uchiha…” Blush spreading across her cheeks, she traces his nipple with her finger. 

“I’m not opposed to either of your fantasies,” he murmurs and her blush increases.

She opens her mouth when the lights flicker on and they squint, groaning as they stand up and dress. She rearranges everything back to its normal place, rolling the rug (setting a reminder on her phone to throw it in the dumpster when they come into work tomorrow) while he cashes out the drawer, placing the deposit in the safe.

“So…”

“So.”

He looks towards the window display where the mannequin stands, sporting the cowgirl outfit and following his gaze, she laughs, walking over to the costumes, plucking one off the wall. They stare at each other for a moment before they make their way around the store, grabbing several items (that will be damaged out later) and he holds up one of the clit stimulators and nodding, she waves a penis vibrator at him and he affirms, both willing to try new things.

“Oh! Can’t forget the rope!” She grabs the most important piece needed, shoving it into their large and too full bag of products, following him outside of the store.

When he locks the doors, he opens an umbrella and holds it over their heads.

“Your place or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s 4am right now and i think my tags reflect that lol. so stuff is happening in merica right now and i’m very much trying to do my part but breaks help you know? please stay safe out there (wherever you are). 
> 
> also i have a very common theme: loads of sexual tension followed by an explosive sexual encounter and idk but i can’t stop. anyway hope ya’ll liked this piece of crack, it was fun to write and rip my google search history like 👀🙈
> 
> your thoughts/comments/kudos are always so appreciated. drop an emoji or paragraph, i’m cool with either and thank you so much for reading!!!! 
> 
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = mfing cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?


End file.
